The Fallen Bee
by 50 Shades of Stupid
Summary: Sadstuck: Karkat and Sollux became matesprites after the game ended, and have been living with each other sence. But when Sollux dosn't come home from work, will Karkat lose him for good? A Solkat fanfic.


Your name is Karkat Vantes and you just woke up in your and Sollux's respet block. You still think it feels weird to be in a human bed and not in a pod, but that's just another thing that you complain about. You look next to you to see a sleeping Sollux. _Fuck, he's cute when he's sleeping_, you think. You smile as you get up, of course you'd never let him know you think that.

Your head is fogey as you rise out of bed, you barely got any sleep last night because of those gog damn bees he insists he keeps in your guys's room ever sense you confessed your red feelings for him after the game ended about a year ago. You grab a random shirt and pants from the closet and slip out of your pajamas and into the fresh clothes. The shirt feels... Really loose.

Shit.

You just now realize your wearing your idiot matesprite's shirt. You shrug it off. You don't really think the lisping imbecile will give a shit. You make your way to the kitchen and start making breakfast.

~Reeeeeeaaaaaa

You are now the lisping idiot laying comfortably in a human bed. You don't want to get out of bed, but you know if you don't KK will start ranting (not like he won't anyway). You briefly look beside you, but you don't know why. He always gets up before you, your probably just stalling.

Finally, the smell of golden brown pancakes is to alluring to resist. You slowly emerge from the bed and rub your eyes furiously. After your done squishing your eyes, you reach over to grab your glasses and put them on. You have decided to be lazy and stay in your plaid pajama pants and a white pajama shirt, I mean fuck. You still had two hours before you had to go to work.

You stumble out of the room and find your way to the kitchen.

You find a tired Karkat making pancakes. You go over to hug the troll from behind and rest your head on the top of his soft, black hair in between his horns, "Morning KK,"

He lightly smiles. You love his smile. He yawns and continues to cook, "Morning fuck ass," he says playfully. You've gotten used to your 'morning greeting.'

A few minuets later you sit on a stool at the bar. You spin on the stool, making one clock wise full rotation. He kisses your cheek and gives you a plate with 3 pancakes on it, probably just to piss you off. You pour some syrup all over, "Thankth," you pretend not to notice him being an ass hole.

He sits next to you and you booth eat all of it. You had stool one of Karkats to make an even number, though, "Okay Captor. You ate, now get the fuck ready for work," oh ya, you have to work in about a hour.

You make grunting noises and hiss a little, "Come on KK! Can't I call in thick?" You ask, knowing the answer would be no, you basically say it as a joke.

He glares back at you, "You don't look sick, you nook sucking bulge muncher. Now go,"

"Yeth I am thee I'm coughing. Cough, cough,"

"Very funny, Captor. Go get ready,"

You growl and then kiss him, "Fine," you say walking to your respet block.

"Love you, Captor," he says so you can barely hear it. He dosn't like saying mushy stuff like this. You smile back.

"Love you two KK,"

~Reeeeeaaaaaaa

You are now Karkat agen. Do you think you where to harsh? No, of corse not. He's used to it. But still, you know how mind numbing his Technical Support job is. You worked there once, but your big mouth got you fired. Apparently it's not 'appropriate behavior' to cuss out a client. Who would of thought? Anyways, you've been in and out jobs a lot. You're not very good at being leaded, you've found your a much better leader.

You pick up the dishes. You figure you'll wash them once Sol is gone.

Basically, you spend an hour doing a hole lot of nothing. Before you know it, Sollux has his blue jeans, his shirt and a name tag on and it's time for him to go, "Bye KK, I'm going. When I get back we'll watch a thity romcom of yourth, okay?"

"Sure whatever," You mange to keep your cool, but every time he wants to watch a romcom with you, you feel genuine happiness.

"Love you," he gives you one last hug and he's gone for the day.

~Reeeeeeaaaaaaa

So, you didn't do anything existing all day. You did the normal stuff, cleaned some dishes, made the bed and cleaned up the damn mind honey on the bedroom floor (it always comes back the next day with more,). You set up a movie to watch, you really like this troll/human thing with movies. Better movies with shorter titles, best of both worlds. You even made some popcorn.

At the moment, you are kinda worried. Sollux is 27 minuets late, to be exact. You know his boss can be a hard ass, but he usually will text you or troll you by now. You decide to try to get a hold of him.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]

CG: HEY

CG: IS EVERYTHING OKAY?

CG: SOLLUX?

CG: HELLO?

CG: ARE YOU THERE?

CG: ANSWER ME, YOU NOOK SUCKING BUCKET LICKER!

CG: UGH

carcinoGeneticist ceased trolling twinArmageddons

Okay, so you saw before you started trolling him he wasn't on. But you wanted to double check anyways. Maybe you should text him.

KV: HEY FUCKASS.

KV: YOUR WORRYING ME.

KV: IS EVERYTHING OKAY?

KV: ARE YOU FUCKING THERE?

KV: FUCK YOU FOR NOT ANSWERING ME!

KV: STOP FREAKING ME OUT!

KV: SOLLUX?!

You start to bite your nails, a nerves tell you developed after the game. You decide its best to wait a few more minutes so he has time to respond if he was trying to or just couldn't text at this point in time.

You wait another ten minutes. Nothing. Your are now, very worried. Fear fills your eyes as you thought about losing him... again. You couldn't take this, you needed to go to where he works, to make sure he was alright. To make sure you wouldn't lose him.

You get a knight of blood hoodie you saved from the game. You slip on some shoes and in the blink of an eye your out the door with your phone.

You walk the same way that you to used to walk with him. You walk past the place where you had your first kiss with him, this only made you more anxious to get there, to make sure he's okay.

You turn onto a long, dirt road. After this, a few more blocks you where there. Thank gog. It winded down, it had always felt to you like this road never ended, even though it always did. You look ahead through the darkness, and you can faintly see...

Something yellow.

No, no, It couldn't be, it couldn't be. You find yourself running at top speed, using all of the strength you have. It can't be...

The closer you got to it, the faster you ran and the clearer the yellow blob became, "SOLLUX!" You scream at the top of your lungs as you run. Your almost there now, almost there.

You run up the the body in the middle of the empty road, falling to your knees and holding your barley alive matesprite. He was shot 3 times, he had blood coming out of his mouth, "h-hey Karkat," he said in a weak voice.

Bright red tears slip off of your face and dripped into the yellow, "Sollux, oh my gog,"

"I-ith it bad?"

"Your, your going to be fine Sollux, it's all going to be fine damn it," you hold him closer, tightly grasping him.

"Karkat, I don't think..." His eyes flickered a little bit.

"I don't think I'm gunna get out of thith," he held looked at his wounds.

"Don't say that! You can't die, you can't!"

"It's all going to be fine Sollux! I can't lose you! I can't..." Your sobbing now, you knew deep down he was gone, but you refused to let that part of you take over you.

"I'm jutht, tho tired, tho tired," he gathered the strength to clasp his hand around yours.

"Please don't die, please... I need you," you clasp your hand back.

"Don't go to sleep, please, I need you here, with me. I'll do anything, just please..."

"I love you, KK," his eyes stopped flickering, and his hand unclasped.

"Sollux? SOLLUX?! No, no, no! This can't be real, this can't be real," your tears won't stop, no matter how much you try.

"Please wake up, please," you hold his head to your chest. You sometimes wish you where back in the game before Prospit and Derse blew up, you could just place a kiss on his lips, and it would all be okay. But your not.

~Reeeeeaaaaaaa

You are now Sollux, and you remember being scared, and then calm. You see Karkat, but your dizzy, so dizzy. Everything is a blinding blur, you've been here before. When you where, you can't remember. You can't think straight...


End file.
